Price List By Server
Remember press ctrl+F if you want to search for a certain thing. # - indicates price is dropping : ^ - indicates price is rising (As of the latest update I started logging prices for items that had already sold in shop. So anything following a "|" is the "sold for" value item: price range | actual sale prices) <----------------->10% SCROLLS<-----------------> 1hd swd atk: 2m-5m cape for int: 1m claw atk: 500k crossbow atk: 550k-2m dagger atk : 800k earring int: 250k-2.5m earring luk: 2m gloves atk: 2m-3m gun atk: 2m helmet for dex: 1.2m knuckle atk: 200k-270k overall dex: 1m-1.2m overall str: 4m shield for luk: 200k sheild for wep atk: 10m shoes atk: 500m shoes jmp: 200k-1.2m spear for atk: 200k staff for mgk atk: 1m topwear for luk: 500k-650k wand mgk atk: 1m <----------------->60% SCROLLS<-----------------> 1h swd atk: 1.3m-2.5m 2h axe atk: 1m-1.5m 2h blunt wep atk: 900k-1.8m 2h sword atk: 2m-3m 2h sword accuracy: 3m acc dex: 10m acc int: 4m acc luk: 10m armor for dex: 25m armor for int: 20m armor for luk: 15m armor for str: 30m bottomwear for dex: 2.2m-9m bow atk: 1.2m-1.7 # cape for dex: 2.2m cape for int: 1.3m cape for luk: 5m crossbow atk: 2m-3m claw atk: 1.5m-5m dagger atk: 2m-3.4m dual bowgun atk: 3m-4.5m ^ earring luk: 6m eye acc acc: 1m eye acc int: 5m face acc avoidability: 5m gloves atk: 9.8m-15.5m ^ gloves dex: 222k-2m gloves mag atk: 1.6m-7m gun atk: 1.5m-3m katara atk: 1m-1.7m # knuckle atk: 2m-3m overall armor def: 500k overall armor dex: 5m-10m overall armor int: 7m-23m overall armor luk: 10m pet equip jmp: 1.2m pole arm atk: 2m pole arm acc: 700k shield luk: 2m shield mag atk: 50m-52m shield str: 1m-2m shoes dex: 1m-1.2 shoes for speed: 250k-3m spear atk: 1.2m-3.4m staff magic atk: 1.5m-3.5m | 3.5m topwear for str: 9m <----------------->50% SCROLLS (pinks)<-----------------> 1h axe atk: 50m-100m | 50m 2h blunt weapon: 15m-60m | 15m 2h mag atk: 190m 2h wep atk: 200m acc for luk: 250m acc for str: 50m-100m armor int: 120m crossbow atk: 125m earring for int: 400m dagger atk: 244m-270m gloves atk: 500m overall dex: 30m-45m shield for defense: 10m-15m | 10m shield mag atk (dark): 52m-56m spear atk: 100m wand for magic atk: 200m <----------------->WHITE & POTENTIAL SCROLLS<-----------------> advanced equipment enhancement: 32m-54m advanced potential 90%: 15m-23m clean slate scroll 1%: 500k-1m # clean slate scroll 5%: 4m-8m # clean slate scroll 20%: 60m epic potential scroll 80%: 219m-239m equip ehancement scroll: 100k-500k potential scroll 70%: 1.1m-6m white scroll: 120m-250m <----------------->DARK & CHAOS SCROLLS<-----------------> dark 1h sword atk 30%: 3m dark 2h BW atk 70%: 2m dark 2h sword atk 70%: 2m dark accessory dex 70%: 1m dark accessory int 30%: 1m dark accessory int 70%: 1m dark accessory luk 70%: 1.5m dark bottomwear for dex 70%: 4.4m dark bow atk 70%: 1.7m dark cape luk 30%: 900k-3.5m dark cape dex 30%: 4m dark cape dex 70%: 3m | 3m dark cape int 70%: 900k-2m dark cane atk 30%: 9m-14m | 20m dark claw atk 30%: 5m dark crossbow 30%: 5m dark crossbow 70%: 2m dark dagger atk 70%: 8m dark earring for dex 30%: 875k dark earring for dex 70%: 4.4m dark earring luk 30%: 1m-1.2m dark eye int 30%: 1m-2.2m dark face acc avoidability 30%: 1m dark gloves atk 70%: 6m-8m dark gloves dex 30%: 375k-1.1m dark gloves dex 70%: 300k dark gloves mgk atk 70%: 3m dark gun atk 70%: 1.5m-2m dark helmet acc 30%: 2m dark helmet acc 70%: 1.2m-2m dark helmet dex 30%: 1.2m dark helmet dex 70%: 9m dark helmet int 30%: 2m-5m dark knuckle atk 70%: 1m-1.5m dark overall armor dex 70%: 3.5m-4.7m dark overall armor int 30%: 10m dark overall armor luk 70%: 5m-7m dark pole arm atk 30%: 10m dark shield def 70%: 1m dark shield wep atk 30%: 15m-28m dark shield wep atk 70%: 15m dark shoes dex 30%: 2.2m dark shoes speed 30%: 200k dark spear atk 70%: 1.4m dark topwear for luk 70%: 4.4m chaos scroll 60%: 14.5m-29.9m ^ miraculous chaos 60%: 49m-79m ^ <----------------->MASTERY & SKILL BOOKS<-----------------> (some books are now obsolete and can be traded in for compensation to the maple admin) AFA 20(aran): 5m-44m AFA 20(bowmaster): 29m-45m AFA 20(wh): 2m-15m ^ AFA 30(aran): 5m-59m | 5m AFA 30(bowmaster): 15m-45m | 30m AFA 30(wh): 3m-59m achilles: 500k-4m advanced blessing 20: 10m-30m | 23.5m advanced blessing 30: 5m-9m advanced combo attack: 4m-26m | 5m advanced dark aura 20: 4m-7m ^ advanced dark aura 30: 20m ^ advanced yellow aura: 2m-6m air strike: 5m-10m amplifier: af-11 20: 1m ancient warding 20: 20m-65m | 20m ancient warding 30: 25m-40m | 25m angel ray: 6m-14m | 5m, 10m arcane aim 20: 5m arcane aim 30: 5.5m-10m | 10m aria amour 20: 40m aria amour 30: 50m-100m | 100m assassinate: 1m-20m aura of beholden: 3m-15m bahamut 20: 4m-5m bahamut 30: 7m barrage: 1m-20m barricade 20: 15m-40m | 19m barricade 30: 10m-34m | 19m battleship cannon: 2m-25m battleship torpedo: 1m beserk: 5m-15m big bang: 5m-15m binding dark 20: 50m blade fury 30: 6m-9m blast: 1m-10m blaze 20: 2m blaze 30: 10m blessing of the onyx 25: 4m-7m | 5m blizzard: 1m-2m boomerang step: 19m-40m bots 'n tots 20: 2.2m-5m bow expert: 1m-2m bullseye: 400k-1m cane expert 20: 50m-70m | 50m cane expert 30: 80m-140m cannon barrage 20: 8m-15m cannon barrage 30: 5m cannon bazooka 30: 5m-20m cannon overload 20: 5m-7m cannon overload 30: 3m-5m carte noir 20: 25m-45m chain lightening: 10m claw expert 20: 20m claw expert 30: 10m-20m | 12m combo barrier: 4m-10m combo tempest 30: 2m-10m dark fog 20: 1m-5m dark fog 30: 2m dark genesis: 3m-4m dark harmony 30: 20m-22m dark impale 20: 8m-15m | 10m dark impale 30: 15m-34m | 27m dark metamorphisis 30: 15m-35m defense break 20: 5m-25m | 5m demon cry 20: 4.5m-15m | 15m demon impact 20: 7m-35m | 9m demon impact 30: 6m-35m divine charge: 3m dragon strike: 5m-15m dual bowguns expert 20: 15m-50m | 25m dual bowguns expert 30: 30m-60m elemental boost: 2m-6m | 2.5m elquines: 1m-3m energize 20: 5m energize 30: 5m energy orb: 5m enrage: 1m-6m exploding arrows 20: 3m feline beserk: 2m final blow 20(aran): 4m-10m final blow 30(aran): 5m-8m finishing blow 20: 6.8m-10m finishing blow 30: 2m-15m flame wheel 20: 3m-5m flame wheel 30: 8m-20m flying assualter 20: 3m-25m freeze standing 20: 5m-10m genesis 30: 3m-8m giant robot sg-88(special): 20m glacier chain 20: 1m-5m guardian: 500k heaven's hammer: 1m-5m hex of the beholden 20: 4m-8m high defense 20: 1m-5m high mastery 20: 10m-20m high mastery 30: 5m holy charge: 3m-6m hurricane: 2.2m-14m hypnotize: 3m ifrit: 1m-10m illusian 20: 6m illusian 30: 20m | 3m illusian step 20: 2m-3m illusion step 30: 2m impeccable memory IV 30: 40m-70m infernal concussion 20: 1m-36m infernal concussion 30: 5m-15m infinity: 4m-7m intrepid slash: 2m-15m ishtar's ring 20: 10m-39m | 15m ishtar's ring 30: 12m-15m laser blast 20: 500k-5m lightening edge 20: 10m-20m lightening edge 30: 5m magic mastery 20: 8m-10m magic mastery 30: 15m-20m maple warrior 20: 350m-449m | 429m ^ maple warrior 30: 379m-475m | 410m ^ marksman boost: 3m-5m mega monkey magic 30: 7m metal armor-missile tank 20: 5m-13m metal armor-missile tank 30: 1m meteor shower: 2m mille aiguilles 30: 25m-55m | 50m mirror image 30: 2m-10m | 10m mirrored target: 5m mist eruption 20: 1m-5m mist eruption 30: 3m monster bomb 30: 3m-5m monster magnet 30: 1m nautilus strike 20: 1m-5m ninja ambush: 5m-20m ninja storm: 2m-12m obsidian skin 30: 20m overswing 20: 4m-14m | 14m overswing 30: 4m-6m | 5m paralyze: 10m party shield 30: 1m-3m piercine 20: 1m-1.2m piercing arrow: 2m-5m pirates spirit 20: 1m-5m pouvoir emprunte 20: 30m-50m power stance: 4m-10m | 10m quad star 30: 20m rapid fire: 1m rush: 3m satellite safety 25: 6m shadow claw: 4m-14m shadow shifter 20: 13m-39m | 23m shadow shifter 30: 19m-32m | 25m sharp eyes 20: 5m-8m sharp eyes 30: 3m-11m | 8m slash storm: 5m smokescreen: 4m snipe 20: 2m-6.5m sonic roar 30: 100k-2m soul stone 20: 15m spikes royale: 5m-15m spirit link 20 - phoenix: 1m-5m spirit link 30 - phoenix: 1m-2m spirit link 20 - frostprey: 2m-5m sudden raid 30: 5m-10m | 5m super transformation 20: 2.1m-15m taunt: 3m-5m tempest 20: 25m-35m | 25m tempest 30: 35m-50m thorns 30: 5m-6.5m time leap: 4m tornado spin 20: 1m triple throw 20: 10m-22m triple throw 30: 15m-50m twister spin: 1m-5m venom 30: 5m venomous star/venomous stab: 5m wild arrow blast 30: 2m books combo tempest book: 215m dark fog book: 216m flame wheel book: 200m final cut book: 110m magic mastery book: 120m mystery mastery book: 5m-6.3m ^ phantom blow book: 91m triple throw book: 190m <----------------->NEBULITE<-----------------> a-auto steal 2%: 400m b-all damage +3%: 150m-200m ^ b-all damage +4%: 150m-225m ^ b-all stat 1%: 70m ^ b-all stat 2%: 400m-588m ^ b-dex +6: 60m ^ b-ignore monsters def 18%: 100m ^ b-int +5: 10m ^ b-int 2%: 220m-350m ^ b-luk 2%: 350-400m ^ b-mag atk +3: 10m - 35m ^ b-mag atk 2%: 10m-47m ^ b-mag def +100: 10m b-max hp 2%: 12m b-max mp 2%: 9m b-str +5/+6: 6m-9m ^ b-wep atk 2%: 55m ^ b-wep atk +3: 21m ^ c-abnormal status (10% poison) 1m-1.5m c-all damage 2%: 17m ^ c-all stat +4: 3.3m-5m c-avoidability +12: 1m-1.5m c-crit rate 4%: 6m ^ c-dex 1%: 9.5m-19.5m ^ c-ignore monsters def 15%: 5m c-int 1%: 8.5m-10.5m ^ c-luk 1%: 19m-30 ^ c-mag atk 1%: 5.5m ^ c-recovery hp (12 hp/4 sec): 1m-2m c-recovery mp (3%/10mp): 500k-1m c-speed +3: 3m c-str 1%: 10.5m-19.5m ^ c-total damage 1%: 11m ^ c-wep atk 1%: 5.5m-8.5m ^ c-wep atk +2: 6.7m-9m neb box: 1.5m-2.5m ^ <----------------->Potential % values<-----------------> *note* these values can fall within a large range of value and everyone seems to have a different order of which stat type is worth more than the other; luk for the most part is the most expensive whilst int is the least needed which would make it seemingly the cheapest but it's also the least available. So instead of choosing a high/low order for stat types I'll just simply note what's currently rising/decreasing in value. (int-, str=, dex^, luk^,] atk% items fall under these prices as well. is based on crafted items but can be applied to base values of other items (rare 2% earring/belt): 1.5m-4m (rare 3% earring): 2m-5m (rare 4% belt): 9m-21m (rare 6% earring): 10m-27m # (rare 6% belt): 32m-62m (rare 7% earring): 35m (epic 6% earring): 12m-34m # (epic 7% earring/belt): 35m-200m (epic 8% belt): 180m-300m (epic 9% earring): 68m-250m (epic 12% earring): 475m-700m (unique 10%-12% belt):600m-1.4b (unique 12%-15% earring): 750m-1.5b (14%+ belt): 1.7b+ (18% earring): 1.9b-2.5b (21% earring): 3b-4b (24% earring): 5b-7b <^^^^^^^^^^^>BEGIN EQUIPS "SETS" SECTION<^^^^^^^^^^^^> (AGARES BLOODY SET)<-----------------> agares bloody terror: 270m # agares bloody giant axe (119 atk): 60m # (BLIZZARD HERO SET)<-----------------> blizzard armor (female): 150m-200m# blizzard armor (male): 139m # blizzard boots: 70m-120m blizzard cape: 70m-120m blizzard helmet (male): 69m-95m # blizzard gloves (3 atk): 200m-260m (DRAGON TAIL SET)<-----------------> dragon tail mage gloves: 60m-130m # dragon tail mage robe: 60m-150m # dragon tail mage sallet: 60m-120m # dragon tail mage shoes: 60m-110m # (FALCON WING SET)<-----------------> falcon wing composite bow (120-130 atk): 120m-700m # falcon wing composite bow (170-180 atk): 2b+ # falcon wing dual bowguns (131 atk): 735m # falcon wing heavy crossbow (120-130 atk): 60m-120m # falcon wing sentinel boots (1 atk): 45m-100m # falcon wing sentinel cap: 75m-150m # falcon wing sentinel gloves (5 atk): 45m-60m # falcon wing sentinel suit: 50m # falcon wing sentinel suit (+1 atk): falcon wing sentinel suit (+2 atk): falcon wing sentinel suit (+3 atk): falcon wing sentinel suit (+4 atk): falcon wing sentinel suit (+5 atk): (HALPHAS BLOODY SET)<-----------------> halphas bloody mist: 200m-220m (IPOS SET)<-----------------> ipos bloody crossbow: 400m ipos bloody dual bowguns: 1b ipos bloody gear: 90m-300m ipos bloody longbow: 500m (LIONHEART SET)<-----------------> lionheart battle boots: 80m-125m # lionheart battle bracers (5 atk): 45m-80m # lionheart battle cape (unique): 1b+ lionheart blast maul (137 atk: 100m-200m lionheart battle hammer (131 atk): 2b lionheart battle helm: 100m-190m lionheart battle schimitar (131 atk): 75m-90m # lionheart battle schimitar (133-135 atk): 99m-120m # lionheart battle schimitar (140 atk): 450m # lionheart champion axe (131 atk): 2b lionheart cutlass (131 atk): 175m-250m # lionheart fuscina: 900m-2b (RAVEN HORN):<-----------------> raven horn chaser armor: 150m raven horn chaser boots (1 atk): 89m-155m raven horn chaser cape: 174m-190m raven horn chaser gloves (5 atk): 99m-130m raven horn chaser hat (1 atk): 150m-330m raven horn metal fist (atk 67): 300m (REVERSE EQUIPS):<-----------------> reverse aeas hand: 70m-99m reverse alchupiz: 99m reverse bardiche: 99m reverse black beauty: 99m reverse blindness: 99m reverse burgunt: 50m reverse engaw: 50m-99m reverse enreal tear: 99m reverse equinox: 99m reverse eradicator: 99m reverse executioners: 17.5m-50m reverse fennel: 30m reverse lampion: 99m reverse katara: 99m reverse killic: 99m reverse nimbleheim: 99m reverse persona: 50m reverse pescas: 99m reverse prinsid: 50m reverse tail: 99m reverse rabarzin: 99m (INTAGLIO'S RISING SUN SET):<-----------------> rising sun face: rising sun earrings: 500m rising sun belt: 500m rising sun ring: 400m rising sun pendant: 750m (SHARK TOOTH SET):<-----------------> shark tooth sharpshooter (atk +104): 1b shark tooth skipper boots (atk 1): 90m shark tooth skipper coat (atk +1): 180m shark tooth skipper coat (atk +2): 200m shark tooth skipper coat (atk +9): 700m shark tooth skipper gloves (atk +5): 100m-120m shark tooth wild talon (atk +100): 150m-225m (VEPAR BLOODY SET):<-----------------> vepar bloody eagle (87 atk): 75m vepar bloody hands (89 atk): 50m <------------------------------>(END EQUIPS "SETS" SECTION)<-----------------------------> (BEGIN EQUIPS "OTHER" SECTION)<---READ> (A COLLECTORS CHOICE jobs equips/gachapon items)<-----------------> agent c's titanium receiver: 20m aluminum baseball bat: 10m blitz helm: 100m-125m blizzard helmet (male): 155m blue sauna robe: 10m emergency rescue tube: 25m fan: 13m fishing pole: 5m-10m frozen tuna: 5m-10m ^ fruity bamboo 500m frying pan: 4m green bandana: 8m green mittens: 4m-5m green paint brush: 150k grey work gloves: 1m japenese map: 10m korean fan: 1m-3m lollipop: 2m-7m maple bandana white: 100m-120m maple bandana yellow: 100m-175m newspaper sword: 20m-30m pilgrim hat: 30m pink seal cushion: 80m-600m pumpkin lantern: 5m-20m purple tube: 20m red sauna robe: 10m red whip: 1.5m-3m sky blue umbrella: 2m-7m stars and stripes: 500k stirgemans utility pants (male): 122m white christmas sock: 100m work gloves: 1m-5m yellow umbrella: 1m yellow valentine rose: 60m (SKIS/BOARDS ETC)<-----------------> aqua snowboard: 1m-3m blood snowboard: 4m bullseye board: 6m-20m dark snowboard: 1.3m golden snowboard: 10m maple snowboard: 20m-25m orange ski: 6m purple surfboard: 50m-99m red surfboard: 55m super snowboard: 750m-900m super summer surfboard: 1m tsunami wave: 7m-35m (MAPLE LABEL)<-----------------> maple weapons are currently 500k-2.5m^ blue maple bandana: 450m crimson maple cane: 14m^ crimson maple lightcaller: 1-5m^ crimson maple skyslicer: 500k-2m^ crimson maple stormsinger: 7m-15^ legendary maple firerunner: 15m legendary maple majesty: 2m-3.5 legendary maple manabreaker: 1m legendary maple manareaper: 1m legendary maple skyrender: 1.5m-5m legendary maple soulchaser: 2m-5m legendary maple starcrusher: 1m legendary maple starsmasher: 1m legendary maple stormdriver: 1m legendary maple stormsinger: 1m-1.5m legendary maple worldcutter: 1m maple bandana blue: 500m maple pyrope battle axe: 1m maple shine wand: 2m maple soul singer: 5m maple storm pistol: 5m white maple bandana: 20m-40m yellow maple bandana: 25m-60m <----------------->EARRINGS<-----------------> (most earrings of value are potentials with % see "% equips" for pricing) gold emerald earrings: 500k rex's blue earrings: 500k-5m rex's green earrings: 5m rex's red earrings: 8m <----------------->SHOE<-----------------> dragon tail mage shoes: 79m falcon wing sentinel boots: 84m-90m lionheart battle boots: 55m raven horn chaser boots: 99m-119m violet snoeshoes: 2.5m (10m) <----------------->HAT<-----------------> helm is part of a set, see equips (sets) section black polyfeather Hat: 64k-300k chaos zakum helmet: 250m-1.6B dragon tail mage sallet: 150m power mane: 10m-16m raven horn chaser: 179m shark tooth skipper hat: 170m targa hat (luk): 52m-120m zakum helmet: 100m-210m <----------------->RING<-----------------> angelic blessing ring: 50m-79m # dark angelic blessing: 374m-500m evo ring (lvl 17): 99m-239m ^ evo ring II (lvl 17): 132m-249m ^ evo ring III (lvl 10): 200m-220m ^ rising sun: 500m white angelic blessing: 2b+ zombie army ring: 1m-4m <----------------->EYE ACCESSORY<-----------------> broken glasses: 150m raccoon mask (rare): 200m-400m spectrum goggles: 670m <----------------->CAPE<-----------------> blackfist cloak (rare): 200m-499m blue magic cape (rare): 11m ragged black cape: 7m ragged yellow cape: 7m-10m red giles cape: 100k white gaia (rare): 9m white seraph (rare): 3m-5.5m <----------------->BELT<-----------------> lucky brown gilded belt: 1m-1.2m lucky green leather belt: 15m rising sun belt: 500m sharp brown buckle: 2m sharp green gilded belt: 10m the immortal pharaoh belt: 500m-600m tenacious brown buckle (rare): 8m tenacious green buckle: 50k wise green leather belt: 12m-13m <----------------->GLOVE<-----------------> scrolled or potentials are here, the rest can be found under equips falcon wing sentinel (pot): 50m-90m work glove (6atk): 16m-20m work glove (10atk): 70m-99m ^ work glove (15atk): 230m-300m stormcaster gloves (5 atk clean): 260m <----------------->PENDANT<-----------------> green bear pendant: 5m hexagon necklace: 99m horntail: 220m-280m legendary maple scarf 3: 10m purple bear pendant: 99m rising sun pendant: 600m silver dep star: 13m <----------------->STARS<-----------------> balanced fury: 175m (300m-500m) crystal ilbi: 95m (200m-350m) infinite throwing knives: 150m (175m-500m) hwabi: 2.2m-5m (5m-90m) ilbi: 5m-8.5m (25m-189m) kumbi: 25k-30k (500k-2m) flame throwing stars: 100m-500m maple throwing stars: 20m (50m-?) steely: 500k-1.5m # (5m-40m) tobi: 1m-3m (250k-9m) wolbi: 250k-500k (100k-500k) wooden top: 1m (250k-1m) Icicles 1.5m-3m <----------------->SHIELD<-----------------> black phoenix shield (+4): 170m deimos sage shield: 125m deimos warrior shield: 15m esther shield: 300k-500k gold kalkan: 100k khanjar: 15m-35m maple shield: 5m-10m ^ maple magician shield: 70m timeless kite shield: 55m timeless prelude (hp): 59m-99m <^^^^^^^>(END EQUIPS OTHER SECTION)<^^^^^^^> <----------------->BUFFS & POTIONS<-----------------> all-cure potion: 2.5k-4.5k blessing potion: 3m elixer: 1k giant potion: 5m legendary coin cake buff: 5m onyx apple: 31m shiny easter egg: 5m superior dexterity boost potion (+70 2hr): 30m-50m superior luck boost potion (+70 2hr): 25m-50m strength boost potion: 2m swiss cheese: 2m witch's special stew: 3m <----------------->PROFESSIONS/CRAFTS/ORE ETC<-----------------> adamentium plate: 100k-200k advanced item crys: 40k-220k aquamarine: 100k-250k basic item crys: 30k-100k black crystal: 1.2m bronze plate: 100k-300k dark crystal: 1.4m-1.9m dark crystal (ore): 120k-250k dex crystal: 350k-900k diamond: 250k dragon spirit: 4m emerald: 250k-500k garnet: 150k-500k gold plate: 250k-550k hyssop flower oil: 3m hyssop seed oil: 3m intermediate item crystal: 75k-200k juniper berry flower oil: 3m-5m juniper berry seed oil: 3m-5m leather: 5k-10k lidium: 1.2m-5m lidium (ore): 500k luk crystal: 1.5m-2.3m luk crystal (ore): 250k-450k magic rock: 10k-100k mgk powder (black): 200k-400k mgk powder (blue): 150k-400k mgk powder (brown): 20k-30k mgk powder (green): 133k-400k mgk powder (purple): 200-250m mgk powder (red): 120-380m mgk powder (white): 90k-120k mgk powder (yellow): 100k-700k mithril plate: 1m-3m moon rock: 100k-2m opal: 100k orihalcon plate: 200k-300k patchouli flower oil: 3m-5m patchouli seed oil: 3m-6m philosopher's stone: 1m-2m power crystal: 500k-900k sapphire: 300k-550k silver plate: 75k-100k star rock: 250k summoning rock: 4k-8k superior item crystal: 2m-6m topaz: 250k-500k wisdom crystal: 1.5m-2.3m wisdom crystal (ore): 250k-300k <----------------->RECIPES<-----------------> advanced health boost potion recipe: 1m advanced int pill III recipe: 500k android female recipe: 6m-22m android male recipe: 6m-15m angares bloody head recipe: 5m angelic blessing recipe: 36m-50m arcane walker plate mail recipe: 500k-750k beserker's eternal ring recipe: 125m-150m blessing potion recipe: 250k blue elemental gloves recipe: 5m crescent moon belt recipe: 13m-10m crescent moon earrings recipe: 13m-12m crescent moon ring recipe: 14m-18m crystal heart recipe: 44m dark angelic blessing recipe: 100m-180m dark purple sleeve recipe: 150k-300k deluxe android male recipe: 10m - 20m deimos darkness shield recipe: 4m dex potion IV recipe:1.5 dex potion VI recipe:1.7 dominator pendant recipe: 10m-34m dragon battle axe recipe: 10m dragon breaker recipe: 500k dragonic crypto recipe: 250k dragonic inferna recipe: 800k dragonic lapis axe recipe: 40m dragonic lapis hammer recipe: 40m eligos bloody wand recipe: 800k flame throwing star recipe: 22m-25m gold heart recipe: 500k-16m guardian's eternal ring recipe: 125m-150m high lord's eternal ring recipe: 125m-150m hp hound earrings recipe: 125k ipos bloody mail recipe: 1m iron heart recipe: 7m oracles eternal ring recipe: 125m-150m reverse enreal tear recipe: 15m reverse executioners recipe: 125k reverse myst blue recipe: 800k reverse nibleheim recipe: 1m reverse pendant recipe: 5m reverse peony recipe: 2m reverse pescas recipe: 500k-5m reverse rapido recipe: 800k rising sun belt recipe: 35m-50m rising sun face paint recipe: 40m-50m rising sun pendant recipe: 60m rising sun ring recipe: 35m-50m shark tooth skipper cape recipe: 99m-119m sharp noble pauldron recipe: 250k shiny blue pirate symbole recipe: 25m strength potion X recipe: 2m tenacious knight pauldron recipe: 500k-4m tenacious noble pauldron recipe: 99k-250k the eradicator recipe: 5m-9m timeless kite shield recipe: 125k-2m wise exquisity belt recipe: 4m wise noble pauldron recipe: 250k <----------------->CHAIR<-----------------> amorian loveseat: 110m-150m balrog chair: 45m-65m bubble bath chair: 70m-120m cake chair: 220m carrot chair: 1b-2.1b chair on the range: 900m cherry blossoms chair: 1b-1.75b chief chair: 15m-60m chocolate fondue chair: 220m christmas gift box: 400m-500m dragon chair(abyss): 450m dragon lord chair: 2b+ dunas jet chair: 900m easel chair: 700m easter egg basket: 45m-99m elize's lap: 300m-400m fish tank chair: 60m-99m giant hp bottle: 300m giant mp bottle: 380m giant pink bean cushion: 160m-240m ^ gold seal cushion: 299m-400m # green chair: 71m-100m hero's chair-dual blade: 25m-35m hero's chair-evan: 30m-35m hospital bed: 88m igloo: 120m-320m locker chair: 70m-99m lord pirate chair: 333m-550m love chair: 150m male desert rabbit cushion: 220m maple crystal chair: 2.5b-3.5b mechanical chair: 10m music box 25m-35m ^ nautilus chair: 400m olivia's chair: 35m-39m owl chair: 1.5b palm tree beach chair: 12m-50m pink beach parasol: 95m pink zakum chair: 7m-15m red designer chair: 300m red round chair: 120m ryko: 1.5b sand bunny: 180m-200m ^ scary witch chair: 8m-15m sheep chair: 250m skull throne: 550m-700m spring flower corsage chair: 2+b stone golem hand chair: 300m-350m tent chair: 60m-120m ^ tiger skin chair: 1.5b-1.6b underneath the maple tree: 5m-15m worldend: 450m-500m yellow robot chair: 59m-150m zakum chair: 90m <----------------->ETC TAB<-----------------> bible of the corrupt: 100k confusion fragment: 100m crocky's helmet: 2.5k-15k/200 for 2m-5m lady boss's comb: 500k magic rock: 7k reindeer spear: 55k-100k/200 for 12m-16m skull shoulder pad: 1k smiley mask: 500k tauromacis horn: 20k wild kargo eye: 20k zombies lost gold tooth: 150k-299k <----------------->USE TAB<-----------------> eos scroll:500k-1m gachapon food coupon: 300k-500k orbis scroll:500k-2.5m star dust: 300k <----------------->QUEST<-----------------> eye of fire: 4m dream fragment: 5.8m minature pianus: 4.5m-7.8m piece of time: 400k-900k purification totem: 1k <----------------->FAMILIAR<-----------------> bearwolf: 7m big spider: 40m blue mushmom: 4m chief oblivion guardian: 4m chimera: 10m crocky the gatekeeper: 5m dark cornian: 1m extra d: 1.5m hector: 1m homunculus: 2m mano: 100m master chronos: 1.5 memory monk: 4m mossy mushroom: 1m mossy snail: 2m mutant orange mushroom: 10m mutant ribbon pig: 18m mutant snail: 4m mushmom: 9m oblivion monk: 11m-22m | 22m opachu: 25m puco: 15m red kentaurus: 5m sage cat: 2m soaring hawk: 6m wooden target dummy: 2m zombie mushmom: 9m <----------------->COUPON/MOUNTS<-----------------> cretaceous 1-year: 250m croking 90-day coupon: 60m chicken 90-day coupon: 35m-200m dragon perm coupon: 1b f1 machine 90-day 35m frog 90-day coupon: 30m-200m gargoyle 1-year: 87m girl android coupon: 40m hot air balloon 90-day coupon: 99m knight's chariot 90-day coupon: 130m-150m lion 1-year: 87m lovely scooter 90-day: 20m-30m magic broom 90-day: 100m napoleon 90-day coupon: 30m nina's pentacle 90-day coupon: 15m nina's pentacle perm coupon: 1.3b pegasus 90-day coupon: 99m pegasus perm coupon: 200m-249m power suit 90-day coupon: 40m-45m power suit perm coupon: 600m rabbit rickshaw 90-day coupon: 60m rabbit rickshaw perm coupon: 1.3b red truck 1-year: 50m red truck 15-day coupon: 20m retro scooter 90-day coupon: 150m ^ small rabbit perm coupon: 99m-180m tiger 90-day coupon: 65m-200m turtle 90-day coupon: 20m-200m unicorn 1-year coupon: 150m-230m <----------------->OTHER<-----------------> 4slot mineral bag: 10m 8slot herb bag: 9m-19m a set of match cards: 4m-7m android (f): 30m battle square herb bag: 10m deluxe android (f): 180m deluxe android (m): 300m gallant battle maunual : 200m-400m ^ gold heart: 3m-8m # infinite magic arrows (rare): 10m iron heart: 18m slime & pig omok set: 2m-5m tablet armor luk +3: 3m Category:broa Category:scania Category:bera Category:Nova Category:Windia